Flynn and Co.
Flynn and Co. is the name of Phineas's future company when he gets older. He owns the place, and usually his main motto there is "Keep Moving Foward" (Similar to Walt Disney). He works there with Ferb sometimes when Ferb moves to Danville from England, but Ferb's main Job is at Camp David Working for the President. What They Do To be continued... Architecture The building is located in the Landmark Danville area, or the areas outside the MOAT. Located in the waterfront area, the building has a shape of a three-legged prism, with a little flat-top helicopter landing area. The building is also covered with glass, so the building comes out winning one of those "Green Building" awards. The building design is pretty much just to resemble Phineas's face, but he decides to make it thinner and taller, so it fits to the space they bought in the area, and decides to convert the remaining areas into a small park surrounding the building. If you know the John Hancock tower, if not mistaken, the building completely resembles it, but with a better design and architectural layout. The building has a little public area in the first and the second floor. Restaurants and Cafe's settles there, but instead of eating there, employees chose to leave the building and go to outside restaurants or malls. The building was equipped with 12 escalators, 85 high-speed elevators, 10 double decker elevators, 20 service elevators, and 20 emergency fireman's elevator.The building uses destination control system of elevators (similar to Tri State Tower and Venture Waterfront City) that pinpoints passengers to exact elevators with the least number of stops and groupings of people going to the same floor. The entrance to the elevator areas uses RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) cards, so no stranger can try to barge in without having permission from the Front Desk, noted to be one of the safest elevator systems in the world. Zoned into 5 elevator zones, the building is 250 stories high. The Zones are the Low, The Mid-Low, The Mid-High, The High and the Penthouse zone. The Penthouse Zone is an area where the highest board of directors and chairmans work. And it's own entrance, which consisted of a private parking lot, a private entrance, and 4 private high speed elevators that serves level 240-250. Four elevators from the High-zone, that serves all floors, is also only intended for VVVIP purposes and can only be used by The Board Of Directors. Director Offices Phineas's (CEO) office is settled high in the 250th floor. Larger than all rooms at all divisions, this is perhaps the control center of the Corporation's body. Interviews, meetings, and even video conferences to other parts of the Corporation in the Universe (no really, they have planned to open a branch office in moon) is also held here. The room consists of a large hovercraft-technology recliner for Phineas, some sofas, Fro-yo vending machine, room remote control, a 52-inch TV, HD projector and meeting space. The room is protected with fingerprint system, so no other guys can come in without permission. Even cleaners, they need to contact Phineas to access the room. Ferb's room is similar, but a bit smaller because, he only need to mess up with online projects, but not Interviews and other processes that needs vocal interaction. Emily Fletcher and Isabella Flynn have also the same type of room as Phineas's, but smaller. All of the other directors room's is as big as their room. But the 250th story room is high-ceiling and with more diagonal glasses. Transportation Links Strategically located, the Flynn and Co building is also in the center of a transportation hub. Bus stops are located across the avenue, which pedestrian bridges are built. The building also have access to the Subway stations beneath. Taxies are also available upon request in the front desk. The building is also not too far away from highway entrances, creating an easier way for employees living out of town to reach office. Even if it was located too far from a Monorail station, the now-planned new Danville PRT service line will open a station in the building. Subsidiary Companies *Pjet Aviation Vehicle and Technology Industries *Finn Technologies *Finn Elevators & Escalators *Finn Laboratories Public Facilites Under Holding *Danville University of Science and Technology (formerly an independent university) *Flynn and Co Park (more known as Landmark Park) *Danville PRT Project *Tri State International Airport *Tri State International Harbor 9 (the biggest one, housing the N.S. Atlantis) *Federal Republic of Phineasland Well-Known Employees #Phineas Flynn:CEO, Founder #Ferb Fletcher:Co-CEO (Part-Time) #Arnold "Big" Biz:Treasury Director #Dill Anshar:IT Director #Isabella Garcia-Shapiro:Human Resource and Environmental Director #Emily Kinney: Environmental Director (Part-Time) Secretary/Manager #Buck Barns:Arnold "Big" Biz's Intern #Sheila Bell:Phineas Flynn's Secretary. Category:Community Category:Fanon Works Category:Towers Category:Summers Yet To Come Articles Category:Companies